


The Pogue Chat

by lesbianfrog



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Outer Banks, Pogue, Set in highschool, Texting, a mess, groupchat, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfrog/pseuds/lesbianfrog
Summary: Groupchat.Text Fic that is kinda gay as hell, set in Highschool.Pogue Style.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not fucken plan any of this it’s literally 2:56am as i’m typing this i need to fix my sleep. anyways hope you’d enjoy

_JJ has added Sarah, John B., Kiara and Pope to The Pogue Chat! 3:06AM_

JJ: wait wait holdup i have to change y’all names

Popesicle: are tou sirius jj 

Popesicle: why did i get popesicle. you could have been ANNYYYYYYYY less creative?

JJ: damn shit ungrateful ass 

Pussylover1: AHAHAHAHHA WHY IS THIS MY NAME ADJFSJJS

JJ: wbk u were gay as hell kiara

Pussylover1: .... no comment

Jon: You literally know I HATE when people spell John as Jon. Fuck you ugly trick ass bitch. Atleast my dad loved me. Stupid ass kys

Pussylover2: HAJDCJJSHS OMG JOHN B ROUTLEDGE U CANNOT SAY THAT 

JJ: BITCH THE FUCK I DIDNT COME HERE TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THAT DAMN 

JJ: sit yo ass down atleast mine isn’t dead Jon

Popesicle: GUYS STOPPPP

Popesicle: JJ that was tooooo far... 

Pussylover1: yikes ...

Pussylover2: wait why tf is my name pussylover2!?

_Pussylover2 has changed to Baddie!_

Baddie: much better

Pussylover1: lmfaoooo shut up sarah ‘baddie’ smh

Jon: ok i’m sorry JJ wuv u <333 smelly

JJ: love u too u lil shit

Popesicle: awww look at the two 

Pussylover1: ahh. brings a tear to my eye, young luv :’)

Baddie: ship

Jon: fuck off 

Jon: y’all too damn much. Let me listen to my music 

Popesicle: John,,,, i can hear your Victorious playlist from my couch. I gave u the pleasure of my comfy ass bed and u repay me like this? SHUT UP we have school tmr.

JJ: i wish i was at the sleepover tf that sounds lit. Don’t even lie Pope Victorious songs slap

Pussylover1: ya fr they do

Baddie: i mean i can’t disagree

Jon: haha fuck u Pope

Jon: oh shit

Jon: he’s in the room guys FUCK

Pussylover1: AHAHHAHA THIS IS GOLD

Baddie: u bout to get beat UP BOYYYY

Popesicle: taught that mf a lesson

JJ: ARE U OK JOHN BUSSY ROUTLEDGE :(?!

JJ: rude ass pope

Popesicle: tell me i’m rude to my face when you fail the history test and i don’t. 

Baddie: sooooo..... we’re all cheating off pope? Oh ok got it

Jon: DIS MF RESLLY CALL ME JOHN BUSSY RO-

Jon: nahhh. i’m going to bed duck y’all it’s 3:21am go to bed 

Pussylover1: duck u too <3

Pussylover1: goodnight guys n Sarah :))

Baddie: goodnfint kiara <33 save me the seat in biology tmr?

Pussylover1: ofc!

Jon: yung luv :’)

Baddie: ha ha -.-

JJ: goodnfint every1!

Popesicle: goodnight, see yous in the morning !

Jon: gn!

_3:25AM_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at school on their phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh enjoy!

_8:01AM_

Baddie: where r u guys??

Popesicle: we are nearly at school. how tf are we the late ones for once? 

Pussylover1: class started like 30 mins ago wyd? We have a test man!! I’m only on my phone bc i’m in the bathroom lol

Baddie: omg people think you’re taking a shit kiara

Pussylover1: WHAT OMG NO

Pussylover1: THATS MY WORST FEAR OMG FICK I HAVE TO FO BACK AND PRETEND I MET UP W SOMEONE

Pussylover1: BYE GTG

JJ: she’ll see the gc later and realise i’m the one who started the rumour :’)

Jon: Mr fucken dumbass over here woke up late which obviously means i woke up late too

Jon: why are you guys even on tour phones during the test? 

Popesicle: must have a substitute 

Jon: i’m literally in the car next to u? just talk

Popesicle: no bitch ass

Baddie: ya we have a sub! Mr Velle, hes like ab to lose his shit he’s old asf

Baddie: kiara is w me! she’s not on the gc bc she doesn’t want this wrinkly dude to take her phone off her

Baddie: hello uglys it is I, kiara 

Popesicle: how cute. give sarah her phone back nerd

Baddie: :’( don’t be mean pokjnnnnn

JJ: EYE-

JJ: HE JJST TOOK SARAHS PHONE MID TEXT

JJ: wait omg sarah stoke it BACK

Jon: WHAT

Popesicle: RECORD IT!!!!!! 

JJ: I AM AHAHAHAH THIS IS GOLD 

_1 Video Attachment_

Popesicle: OMFGGGG ANDNCJD

Popesicle: ME N JOHN R GETTING LATE NOTES WERE THERE IN 2 mINS

Jon: WE JUST BUMPED INTO SARAH AT RJE OFFICE IS SHE GETTING SUSPENDED

Pussylover1: it’s offical. i hate this sub.

Pussylover1: is she getting suspended?

Jon: No, just a phone call home i think 

Jon: Pope just high fived her HAHAHA

JJ: See yous in class 

Popesicle: cya then!

Pussylover1: awww :(( See yous 

Pussylover1: i’m coming to sit w u JJ

JJ: ewww

JJ: I just got beat up by kiara 

_8:37AM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls kudos and comment! it motivates me soooo much :) thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Sarah after Mr Velle.

_4:54PM_

Baddie: omg ew my side profile in tjwt vid JJ 

Baddie: i look ugly 

Baddie: big nose lookin ass bitch

Pussylover1: don’t say that u looked pretty asf shut up

Jon: when’s the wedding 

JJ: JOHNAJDJD

Popesicle: he do be speaking fax doe

JJ: boy toy named troy used to live in detroit

Baddie: INLOVE NICKI BARBZ 4 LIFE

Pussylover1: #barbz4life periodt

Popesicle: what happened sarah??? w mr v?

Baddie: ugly ass was yelling at me when i was msging y’all, took my phone mid text, i took it back, got sent to the office and had a phone call PLUS after school detention. i hate it here 

JJ: rough.

Baddie: it’s cool that old ass gon have a heart attack in like 1 year it’s aight 

Jon: ALDJCJDJKS SARAHAHAHAHA

Popesicle: old teachers always the most annoying fr

Pussylover1: :// how was detention doe?

Baddie: it was boring, would have been good if you were there though :)!

_Pogue Boys_

Jon: I KNOWWWWW YALL SAW THAT!!!!

Popesicle: it’s so obvious sarah likes kiara

JJ: i know right jesus fuck 

JJ: she literally flirts all the time in class it’s like gross .... get a room

Popesicle: ik LMAOOOO the stares Sarah gives her

Jon: acting like no one notices

Popesicle: well apparnelt kiara doesn’t. she’s so oblivious :/

JJ: new mission: get the girls to date 

Popesicle: bet

Jon: bet

_The Pogue Chat_

Pussylover1: aww :(( i wish i was, i didnt even do anything when i got home 

Baddie: <3 really? nothing?

Pussylover1: <3 ya, i just applied for jobs 

Baddie: oh shi!!!! where to?

Baddie: i’m applying for a crap ton when i get home, imagine how cool it’d be to work together lol

Pussylover1: i applied to Coles, Big W, Kmart, Woolworths, Maccas, KFC and Boost. I hope i get accepted i really need some money 

Pussylover1: and yes! omfg that would be sooo cool :D

Baddie: i’ll apply for those places too!

Baddie: hey where did the boys go?

Pussylover1: i didn’t even notice they left 

JJ: OKAYYYY OUCH KIARA

Popesicle: rhat one stung a bit

Jon: it’s ok at least sarah has our backs

Jon: anywhore

Pussylover1: shut up ldjjejdd

Baddie: y’all know i got y’all backs 

JJ: It would be sooo cute to see yous lovebirds work together!

Baddie: v funny jj

Pussylover1: yeah. i’m dying on the floor laughing.

Jon: someonesssss defensiveeeee

Baddie: annoying asses 

Popesicle: take a chill pill fam, listen to some Doja Cat and breathe 

Pussylover1: OMGG J LOVE DOJA CAT

Baddie: OMG I LOVE DOJA CAT

Jon: OMG I LOVE DOJA CAT TOO

JJ: KSNCJSKSZ DID SOMEONE SAY DOJA !?!?

_5:19pm_


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pope is tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIFCH IDK IM SO TIRED. also i’m sorry for having a bad posting thing. i just do it when i feel like it. also can you guys see the emojis? bc like i love to use emoji bc it makes it so much funnier to me so lmk if you can and i’ll continue putting them from here on

_4:01AM_

Popesicle: guysss i can’t sleep 

Popesicle: :((

JJ: what’s up pope?

Baddie: is everything good ?

Pussylover1: you and me both brother 

Popesicle: everything’s fine i just can’t sleep LDMCJDN

Popesicle: i’ve been on tiktok for the past 3 hours it’s my only source of entertainment 

Jon: go follow my tiktok bois

Pussylover1: no. you get like 13 views a video and thays from you watching them on anotjer acc. pathetic ass 

Baddie: KSNCJD KIARA

JJ: SHES NOT WFONG SKCJ

Popesicle: you’re DIRTY for that

Jon: atleast i can-

Baddie: don’t even think about saying something bad ab kiara you bitch

Pussylover1: awww,,, luv u xxx

Baddie: ;)

JJ: JUST DATE!!!!

Baddie: ....

Pussylover1:

Popesicle: chile.... anywyas so

Jon: AHAHAHHA this is why pope is my fav 

Popesicle: i’m everyone’s fav what u talking about

Popesicle: stoopid 

JJ: speak for yourself 

Jon: we really should head to bed it’s soooo late and we have school tmr 

Baddie: idek why they make us go to school when there’s a whole ass pandemic ... sis it doesn’t add up

Pussylover1: our parents hate us 😍

JJ: felt that 

Jon: ahaha i domt have parents

Popesicle: YALLLL l OMG-

Baddie: this wasn’t the way i wanted this convo to turn out DJCJHS 

JJ: AHXHSHXNCM i love making jokes ab my trauma ✨✨

Jon: classic 

Jon: gets them every 

Jon: single

Jon: time 

Popesicle: you right it is getting kinda late. i’ll see yous tmr

Pussylover1: see u pop

Baddie: awww sweet dreams 

JJ: finally that bitch is gone

Popesicle: THE FCUK YOU SAY

Jon: ooo shit lemme grab some popcorn for this one 

JJ: INWAS JOKING

Popesicle: oh shit it’s on SIGHT tomorrow. kys.

Popesicle: the fullstop made it sound like i was being serious don’t actually kys

Jon: so you’re gonna still throw hands?

Popesicle: you betcha

_4:20AM_


End file.
